


Interrupted

by orphan_account



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Drabble, F/M, Unexpected Visitors, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rio always picks the worst times to show up at the Boland's house, in Beth's opinion.





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction. Good Girls is owned by Jenna Bans, NBC, etc., and I do not claim ownership of these characters nor am I monetarily benefitting from this fan work.

 

The Boland house was completely, mercifully empty on a Wednesday morning where all of her errands were caught up on, her room mom responsibilities fulfilled, and Dean off for a day alternating between doctor’s appointments and work. Beth Boland rarely had time for herself. So on this wonderfully empty morning, Beth treated herself to what any busy mother of 4, devoted sister and aunt, and keeping-it-together-for-now wife would: a luxurious bubble bath.

 

Well, after she managed to chase off Annie who came over after dropping Sadie off at school to lament about something or other before her next Fine & Frugal shift. Beth had done her best to be the supportive older sister, but with the warm suds calling her name, Beth managed to get her sister out the door and off to work.

 

She sighed contentedly while maneuvering her foot toward the faucet to add a little more hot water. Bubbles piled up around her. It didn’t matter that they were the kind with Frozen princesses adorning the bottle.Kids weren’t the only ones who could enjoy a good bubble bath. Her head lolled against the towel curled up against the crook of the tub. Beth was in a state of deep relaxation, a rare place to be. She inhaled the scent of “frosted berry,” whatever that was supposed to be. Her eyelids slide shut, and she very nearly fell asleep.

 

That is, until she heard the opening and closing of her front door. _That’s odd_ , she thought in her relaxed daze. Dean had said he would be at doctor’s appointments all morning before heading into work. Annie had hightailed it to work after her bitch-fest, and Ruby was scheduled to be room mom for Sara’s class that day.

 

“Hey sweetheart, you home?” a familiar—but unwelcome—voice rang out.

 

Beth sat up suddenly and eyes widened in horror at the unannounced visitor as tepid bath water and suds sloshed onto the floor. Rio stopping by while she was dripping wet—never mind completely naked—just might possibly be worse than a backyard full of her children’s friends and their parents. Maybe if she stayed quiet he’d think she wasn’t home and leave. He would come back later.

 

She took a few steady breaths, keeping her arms and legs perfectly still so as not to disturb the water any further, no more splashes tattling on her. 

 

“I don’t get why you’re playin’ me like this,” he called out again, “your car’s outside, I see your phone on the counter.” Beth’s face contorted into a closed-eyed grimace. Yeah, she would have a hard time getting out of this one. She sighed and scanned the room. Shit.

 

No towels.

 

Dean, ever the “thoughtful” husband, had once again forgotten to put the towels away. A “fuck you, Dean” stormed out in an angry whisper as she scanned the bathroom frantically for something, _anything_ to cover her up.

 

“In the laundry room there are some robes,” she finally called out, hoping she was loud enough to hear. His footsteps stopped.

 

“So?” he responded.

 

“I was trying to enjoy a bath and my asshole husband left the towels in the dryer, so please, if you could just grab it for me—” No need to say more, his footsteps sauntered off in quick movements. She flushed with embarrassment despite her shivering in the rapidly cooling bath water. In seconds, his footsteps returned and the door started to slowly creak open.

 

“Hey-” she started to exclaim before realizing that he was only holding out the robe through the ajar door. Beth stood up, slowly climbed out the tub (the last thing she needed to do was fall on her pasty naked ass), and then lunged forward for the proffered robe. She snatched it out of his hand, which quickly retreated as she pushed the door shut. Thank god he grabbed Dean’s flannel robe, the one that hit her around mid-calf. She wrapped the robe around quickly and cringed at her reflection: she was obviously flushed with her hair sloppily pulled up with a beat-up claw clip and disheveled from the disruption. Of all the mornings for Rio to just show up, she noted with irritation. Beth took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

 

Rio was sitting at the edge of the bed, casually scrolling through his phone. She stood for a half-second before he finally looked up at her—

 

“So Mister can’t be trusted with the laundry, yeah?” he asked, the sides of his mouth quirking up ever so slightly. She glared at him and crossed her arms.

 

“Yeah,” she responded, “Now what do you want?”

 

Rio’s wry smile transformed into a full-on grin.

 

“Well, it requires you to put on clothes first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble! I may pop out a few more, but we'll see.


End file.
